the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiburan Momochi
- Outfits ▾= - Tibs= - Tibs in Shadow Mode= - Hoodie= - Suit 1= - Suit 2= - Shirtless= - ANBU= }} }} |Username = /u/Tiburan |Age = 22 |Gender = Male |Height = 6'05" |Weight = 220 lbs |Affiliation = Shotan |Clan = Momochi |Rank = S-Rank}} 'Approval:' 4/22/14 45 (1 banked) feats Raaze v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Tibs wears jeans, shoes, and a white shirt under a brown hoodie under a brown leather jacket, he has dark skin with green eyes, and has white hair. He has a playful, fun, flirtatious personality, but can get very, very, serious when needed, or provoked. Also MAGESTIC http://i.imgur.com/tGWAB25.png] Themes Main Theme: Club Can't Handle Me Serious Theme: Picollo's Theme Regular Fight Theme Song: Afro vs Kuma song Emotional Battle theme: Bring me to Life Ultimate Battle Theme: My Way Death Theme: Dom's Death 'Stats' Total: 377 Banked: Strength: 47 Speed: 41 Chakra Levels: 32 Chakra Control: 21 Endurance: 22 'Rank Upgrades' Genin1: Flesh Release Genin 2: Earth Release Chunin: Kenjutsu Jonin: Monkey Summons S-Rank: Shadow Beast Kage Rank: Shadow Incarnate 'Abilities and Equipment' Feats earned so far: 45 Banked feats: 1 Reset Day:HAH QP for this week: DOESN'T MATTER Total QP: 336 QP left until next feat: 0 CP: 320 1. +9 sp 2. +9 sp 3. +9 sp 4. +9 sp 5. +9 sp 6. +9 sp Culmination feats # Earth Nature/Shadow incarnate Technique: Shadow Entrapment- '''Tibs creates handsigns and places them on the ground, causing a huge room feat, 30 feet tall, 2 foot thick walls of stone to come up, centering around whomever Tibs wanted to entrap, this is where the shadows come in, the room, being entirely covered by shadows, messes with the enemies mind, it tricks them, making them thinking up is down, left is right, and back is forward depends on the power of the enemy, it does this through the shadow chakra in the room, it enters the brain and interferes with nerve movement, affecting all but Tibs 80CP # '''Earth Nature/Shadow Incarnate Technique: Body boost- '''using a series of boosts on top of eachother spear+Shadow speed Tibs gains a total of +12str, +8 to hit, +12 spd, +8 reaction time 120CP] '''Earth Nature # Earth Nature: ''' Mud Flood - can vary from a small trickle of mud to a massive flood causing people to lose balance and drown, can harden (mud sharks can be added but takes double chakra). 10/5 # 'Earth Nature: Underground Fish Projection Technique'A technique used to travel beneath the earth 20/10 # '''Earth Nature: The Room- '''Tibs creates hand signs and places them down, causing a giant room to come up, centering around the enemy 30 feat high, 2 foot thick walls 40CP # '''Earth Nature: Earth spear- '''The user flows Chkara all throughout his body causing it to become noticeably darker which increases defensive power by making the skin extremely hard, Furthermore the destructivepower of physical attacks is increased str and end 40CP/round # '''Earth Nature: Earth Spear upgrade- '''The user flows even more chakra throughout his body causing an increase in strength, adding a boost to the jutsu CP, +12 Str +8 to hit '''Flesh Release # Basic Wound Mend(Tis but a flesh wound)- The users flesh is embued with chakra, seemlessly restoring itself. 10CP # Grafted Clone - 'Who wants to follow the boring clone rules, am I right guys? Well now you don't(hopefully). A Grafted clone is a gross thing, and lacks a bit of muscle. Their strength is minute and aren't meant for fighting. Rather they work as decoy's, sheilds or traps. Though they can move at the users speed, they can't effectively fight or use any non-flesh release jutsu. Instead of splitting your chakra they only take 20 CP each, or more by supercharing extra CP into them up to your cap. 20CP # '''Wound Recovery -' The best a 40 CP healing RU can afford, it brings back a limb for pete's sake! Full on limb recovery, or a strong overall heal? 40CP # '''Grafted Trap - '''The user, or clone(who it's much better suited for) entrap a a foe, within their own body. Breaking out of it would require a 40 CP jutsu or 30 str. Using multiple clones can swamp down an enemy quickly, making for an effective disabling ability 40CP # '''Wound Regeneration - '''A jutsu that regenerates your flesh over four rounds. basically Yin Healing Wound Destruction . 20CP '''Shadow Release # Shadow Immortality Tibs is granted immortality by his shadow beast, who does so by keeping Tibs body working with chakra only, it is similar to Jashinism, in the fact that it makes Tibs resistant to fatal wounds, it has no healing factor however, so if a limb is lost it does not reattach # Shadow Flight Tibs grows wings of chakra CP 5 Upkeep # Shadow Clone # Shadow Ball A ball of unstable shadow chakra that, if contact is made, tears the insides of who it hits, causing muscles to tear, and, if it hit's the torso, organs to rip and ribs to break. Similar to the Rasengan attack, except it isn't in a spinning motion 40CP Kenjutsu # Hidden Blades- 'A pair of indestructable hidden blades, one of which turns over on it's side to add dexterity to it's attacks like so # '''Shadow Sword'Tibs Hattori Hanzo sword now enveloped in the shadow chakra that is the shadow blade # 'Kenjutsu: Tri-force slash'after doing a special upward slash with his chakra conducting sword, sending the opponent in the air, Tibs jumps, following the opponent, who is held still by the chakra he/she was just hit with, and attacks them many times at high speeds http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q8bEtwqugKk This pretty much 20 # '''Shadow Slash- '''Tibs Shadow blade expands itself using shadow chakra, causing a 15 foot long powerful chakra slash to that of a samurai's but bigger that can cut through bone! 40CP '''Summons # Summoning Jutsu: King Kong-''' a giant ape, he has brown hair and wears a black karate suit and a black headband Strength: 34 Speed: 20 Chakra control: 15 Endurance: 16 40 # '''+40SP # +40cp # (King kong) Lightning release-''' Lightning bolt: shoots a lightning bolt from his finger 10 Lightning shock: sends a shock through the ground by slamming his fists on the ground and sending a shock wave 10 meters out in a circle around him 20 Shock palm: sends lightning to his palm causing whatever he touches or grabs to become electric 10 # 'Summoning Jutsu: Enma-' The monkey king Enma Strength:18 Speed: 31 chakra control: 15 Endurance: 10 40 # '''+40SP # Giant King Kong-''' makes him as big as gamabunta and adds +5 strength and +5 speed # 'Water Release- Water Torrent-' Enma sends out a beam of water from his mouth that can be combined with Kongs lightning attacks or used on its own CP Water Spikes- After Tibs has released some water onto the feild of battle Enma uses the water, creating hand signs and pressing his hands against the ground, causing several spikes of water to come up under the enemy CP # '''+40CP Miscallaneous ''' # '''Scent Manipulation- '''Tibs is able shift his scent to smell like anything, or anyone per scent shift # '''Silent Killing- '''Tibs movements are dead silent '''Shadow Incarnate # Shadow Chakra- 'a reserve of chakra used to increase Tibs CP 1: +30CP Feat 2: +30CP Feat 3: 40CP, 100CP in total # '''Shadow Ball Upgrade- '''Spikes- Tibs creates a special shadow ball that, when coming in contact with the enemy, growes several, foot long spikes from the side that hit, looking like a half mace ball 20CP # '''Shadow takeover-' After using Earth Nature: The Room, Shadow chakra fills the room, Tibs controls his shadow chakra, causing it to enter the enemies body, physically tampering with the nervous system, causing the enemy to lose sense of direction 40CP # 'Shadow Speed- '''The user flows shadow chakra throughout their legs, working much like a longer duration body flicker, giving the user a speed boost +12 SPD +8 Reaction time # '''Shadow Circle- '''Tibs releases shadow chakra much like in shadow takeover, but instead of going in the air, it stays on the ground in a 10 foot circle around Tibs, it is a trigger for Shadow Coverage 10CP # '''Shadow coverage- '''After an opponent steps into Tibs shadow circle they are attacked by shadow chakra coming up from the circle, causing immense pain, and blurring the vision of the opponent 40CP # '''Shadow Vision- '''Tibs can see through the darkest shadows, if he is in a pitch black room, he can see clearly Equipment (9) Military Rations Pill x3 (10) x5 10CP Explosive Tags (1) Weighted chain (2) Makibishi Purchased: *2 x set of shuriken 2 mission use *Percivil Ulysses Cox or Perry or Dr. Cox, the talking, levitating sword, can come in once a battle to protect Tibs *Vampire Swords- 1 use heals back 1/4 damage dealt Mission Items: *Hidden Mist scroll (2 round limit) Relations Shotan- Tibs village which holds the Momochi clan Sir Fluffykins- Tibs cat :3 A small black kitten that follows the owner around closely. It is actually a master of swordsmanship and adept at taijutsu, but is too cute to actually be of use in combat. Deli- Mina's old pet, which is now apparently Tibs's Nui- Tibs greatest and oldest friend Steve- A friend of Tibs who's named Gaaran Nen- en is an asshole, Tibs misses who he use to be Harumi- Tibs ex, who he still tries to be friends with Zumoni- Alright guy Celeste- An old friend who is like a sister Mitsu- Forrest man who Tibs occasionally gets high with Shinkiro- another one of Tibs oldest friends, they used to spend a lot of time together but nowadays they don't see much of eachother Okami- Pretty much hates him 'History and Story He is from the Momochi clan, a descendant of Zabuza. His father Gana was born in Kirigakure but moved to Kumogakure for a better life, he was not a ninja. His father Zabun, was the son of Zabuza and he stayed in Kirigakure for his entire life. His mother died after giving birth to Tiburan so he never knew what his mothers clan was. His father died When Tiburan was 11 in an explosion. Tiburan was then taken to the Kumogakure Anbu. Anbu Black Ops He trained with the Anbu for 3 years before becoming a full fledged Anbu black ops member, he then went on many missions building himself up a reputation for the next 2 and a half years. All these missions are classified and nobody but Tiburan and the Raikage knew about them.. Last day On his last day at Kumogakure, Tiburan found out that his father was killed by the village for speaking of treason, he challenged anyone who thought they could stop him from leaving, he was tired of the missions they kept sending him out to do, the killing and the secrecy, his last mission was to go to a village and flood them and drown them using his Kekkai Genkai, he was told it was pure ninjas... it wasn't, so he snapped, and called the village out. He ended up killing 37 ninjas of the hidden cloud. He used his special jutsu and tore up a quarter of the village then left. He didn't kill anyone in that rampage. Akatsuki He wound up in the Akatsuki, with his Kekkai Genkai, and special jutsu, he was an easy pick for them. Chi No Onizame After some disagreements with several members of the Akatsuki Tiburan left with Susorai Monigetsu and formed Chi No Onizame, a new group that dares to challenge the Akatsuki. The Green Shark When he left the Akatsuki, Tiburan bought a boat, he then assembled a crew and went to Skenda, there he found some warriors who were glad to help pillage and fight, having them plus his crew puts the count at 45, 30 crew members and 15 Skendan warriors. Knowledge Tibs, in the later half of his 17th year decided to create a special group dedicated to destroying the people known as the masks. This was quickly ended after their first mission when they were almost wiped out, Tibs himself had suffered fatal injuries, causing death. 'I kill a demon' I just wanted to put this here because I am proud of it The Joker During the events in his life when he was 18-20, Tibs had grown an alter ego, who had the tendency to take over his body every now and then and cause havoc. He was caught and punished for this. Tibs 18-21 After killing a Demon, Tibs had come back to a world threatened by Shuriyko Uchiha, whom Tibs helped kill, and after this the world slowly started to forget Knowledge, and the masks. Tibs went to work with his friend Amaya, in helping rebuild Kirigakure as a world superpower. Tibs became a swordsman, a general, and an advisor. All of this was stopped however as a secret project going on underneath Kiri backfired and thousands of seishin soldiers were let out, leaving Kiri in shambles. After this Tibs left Kiri. A bit later Tibs was watching some people practice with the Mizukage, and his friend Amaya. Nobu, the Tsuchikage, and Amaya's boyfriend had decided to show up, he then attacked Tibs for his crimes as the joker, which he had already been punished for. After defending himself, and almost killing the tsuchikage, Amaya joined in, Tibs, knowing he could not take both of them on at the same time, fled, to find out he had been declared wanted by both Kiri and Iwa. A bit after this Tibs was also declared wanted by Kono because of the Kono-Kiri alliance. So Tibs went into hiding, taking on the persona of roland, becoming stronger, and doing what he does best. He helped Ei-ji get rid of Amaya, which got him pardoned in Kiri, and eventually Kono. 'Ryo Spendings' Ryo: 52k Organic -10K Orphan boy named Jeff who lives at home -15K Sir Fluffykins -30K Carl the healing Llama Non-Organic -18K vampire sword -30K Percivil Ulysss Cox or Perry or Dr. Cox, the talking, levitating sword -2.55K bunch o equipment Non-Material -20K feat change attack-Shadow circle -20K feat change -20K Revival -5K entered tournament -4K arm regenerated -3K borrowed from Nui/Payed back -3.25K borrowed from Eclipse/Payed back -3.25K borrowed from Clais/Payed back -50K RU change Missions Protect the Feudal Prince 3 QP A midnight encounter- 2 QP 2 girls, 1 guy, 1 caravan - 4 QP kill team jkor - 2 QP Investigating the haunted forrest - 3 QP Rescue Mister Whiskers- 2 QP Ninjas vs Zombies part 1- 4 QP Fun With Rucho - 1 QP Afterlife Battlefront - 3 QP Training with Kirigaya- 1 QP A disturbance- 1 QP Merc with a heart- 1 QP Kan's Madness - 4 QP waiting- 1 QP Possible allies- 3 QP The information - 3 QP Nude Modeling -3 QP Raid of Mansuke -4 QP In an inn- 1 QP Travelling in frost country - 1 QP Walking wherever - 1 QP Retrieve the Lyre - 3 QP Getting Drunk- 1 QP Torture- 2 QP Stopping the Forgotten - 6 QP The MausoleumOS - 1 QP An afternoon Skirmish in Kumo- 1 QP Mid-day Ambush- 3 QP Mr. Zed- 1 QP The quest, for a drink!- 1 QP Fight with Okami- 2 QP Return- 1 QP Shinji vs Tibs- 2 QP Going Crazy- 1 QP Suicide Run- 4 QP Walking Around - 1 QP The Jade Lion- 3 QP Nightmares- 3 QP I kill Ty :/ - 1 QP In Oto - 1 QP Revenge[not mine] -1 QP The World of Auras- 1 QP Shadow Man- 1 QP Relaxing -1 QP Ninja zombies- 1 QP The Magic Snake- 4 QP Adventure Time- 2 QP Fight Night 6/14- 1 QP Drinking at a Bar - 1 QP Tibs passion for swords- 4 QP Inquisition Invasion- 2QP 06/24 Land of Hot Water- 1QP 06/24 Getting a bite to eat- 1QP 06/26 Space Sword- 1QP 06/25 Genjutsu of the past- 1QP 06/30 Acquiring Shisha no shinzō (deaths heart)- 4QP 06/27 Fight Nobu Day- 1QP Liberating a Village- 2QP After a few meetings- 1QP Housewarming- 1QP Hanging Around- 1QP Adventure-3QP started 07/14 ended 07/17 A general of the Crimsom Lotus- 4QP Party Thread? I think yes- 1QP Getting Home- 2QP taking 1 The Many (Part 2)- 3QP Reunion 2- 1QP First Guard of Legend- 3QP Lost Ruins- 3QP Mr. Bear- 4QP Marketplace- 1QP Spiders, Swords, Scintists... Oh my!- 3QP Walking Around- 1QP 07/28/13 Extortion Ring- 4QP Home alone 9- 1QP 08/04/13 Pride- 4QP Not enough time- 1QP Nobu's Final S-rank- 2QP Checking Up- 1QP Exploring the Ark: Part 2- 1QP Journey to Hoshi Suuhai- 4QP Taking a Sword- 4QP Amaya's Second Sword- 2QP Senju Ruins- 4QP Insanity- 3QP Dragon Temptress- 2QP Acquiring Hikaru Berries- 4QP Dr. Death pt. 1- 4QP Okami's S-rank- 3QP Catching Up with Tibs- 1QP Jeisen and Tibs fight- 1QP Bro thread- 1QP Clais vs Tibs 2- 1QP Millenia puzzle 2- 4QP Retrieving The Staff Of Light- 4QP Konoha mish- ? A nice night- 1QP Repairs- 1QP Sword Care- 1QP Jeisen's hat- 4QP Konoha mish- 4QP Search The Search- 3QP Kage Rank Up: Akumetsu- 4QP Nibbler- 3QP Defeat from the Seishin Eater- 4QP TH3SP00K13STR41DT00- 4QP The black flag base- 4QP Regrets- 1QP Tai's S-rank part deux- 2QP OS Ephy mish- 4QP Seals of Vaatu- 3QP Reclaiming the Jade Temple- 3QP Waiting for Harumi- 1QP Stephen King's Nightmare- 3QP Stephen King's Nightmare 2- 3QP Stephen King's Nightmare 3- 3QP Stephen King's Nightmare 4- 3QP Midnight Surprise Training- 2QP Kotsaru- 3QP You go to hell- 4QP SUPER ORIGINAL MISSION- 3QP Deception- 3QP The Gem Snake!- 3QP Shadow Brat part 1- 4QP Shadow Brat part 2- 4QP able to take 2QP Akuto's Super Special Awesome S-Rank- 4QP Tag!- 3QP The Vodka Hall- 4QP Moon Sword- 4QP took 1QP Pickin' up the Chicks- 4QP take any QP The Tree's- 1QP The Thieves- 3QP An Unnatural Enemy- 2QP Zumoni's Kage Arc- 4QP Arko the Fearsome skirmish- 2QP Numbers- 4QP Freedom fighters- 4QP A New Look, A New weapon- 2QP Ice Titan- 3QP Stopping the Oni- 4QP The freed Weapon- 4QP Akuto's S-rank- 4QP Stopping Bandits- 4QP WhiteKunoichi- 3QP River problem- 4QP Assha's pants- 4QP took 1 Sirens Twin Sirens- 3QP taken Meeting the hermit - Mrokei S Rank- 3QP A not-so-Fight Club- 4QP Vault of the Damned- 4QP Scouting-1QP Octo-hitler- 3QP Kirigakure- 1QP Avogadro- 3QP Category:Character Category:Kirigakure